Lilo and Stitch: Teen Years
by Insomniac Demon
Summary: Basically Lilo and Stitch going through high school, a little Lilo and Stitch pairing in it with its conflicts. First time I've written a Lilo and Stitch Fanfic so please read and review to tell me how it is (Rated T just in case) (Lilo x Stitch)


**Chapter 1**

 _(In Stitch's P.O.V.)_

"Hey Jumba, what's this?" A small raven haired girl asked pushing a flask slightly too much nearly toppling it over

"Lilo!" A giant four eyed alien exclaimed catching the flask from almost falling, "These are very dangerous chemicals. Each one could give you something different, like a super power."

"Ooh…" I said slightly cackling at the thought as I turned to Lilo to watch her expressions

The small girl looked at the multicolored glass containers lined up beside each other atop the counter with sparkling eyes.

"Super powers?..." She reiterated softly as the giant alien chuckled turning back to his concoctions

"That or you could change to a hideous color. Or grow extra eyeballs." The four eyed alien warned but it was too late. Lilo had already tried to reach for a flask but accidentally dropped it onto me. I cackled with laughter as Jumba twirled around to face us as I was covered in tan colored liquid.

"I should have seen this coming with you two…" Jumba sighs as he picks me up and carries me over to a machine he built, "This should get the chemicals off you. _However_ , I do not know if it will cure you."

I was placed onto a conveyer belt on its way to a big rectangular metal box. Within it, gears spun around me moving soap onto my fur and spraying me off every five seconds. After a horrid ten minutes, the belt finally moved on only for me to go through hurricane like winds of blow-dryers. As the conveyer belt jerked forward once more, I saw the glorious light of the outside and quickly hopped off to yell at Jumba in our native tongue.

"How many times have I told you not to bring my mother into these arguments?!" The four eyed scientist exclaimed flailing his arms everywhere

"Bah." I spat in a foul mood after being put through that machine. Trying to retract my antennas, I feel a weird tingling sensation engulf me. Soon enough I try to retract my extra two arms only to find my fluffy fur retracting as well to where I can barely see it. My body started to tingle as well as I felt my torso stretch upwards, eventually seeing my fur disappear from my body and my face feel contorted. Feeling my ear retract smaller as well I began to freak out as Jumba ushered Lilo out the door despite her many protests.

"Well would you look at that." Jumba said softly looking me over, "You turned into a human!"

I hastily looked down at my paws to find human hands instead, my fur turned to small hair follicles barely visible but there on my arm. Jumba hands me a small handheld mirror and I can see a unrecognizable face. It was a human, big brown eyes, eyebrows, nose, spiked up hair with flaming blue tips. I made faces at myself to make sure it was really me.

"Hm…" Jumba started slowly as he circled me, I was still nude since I barely wore clothes ever, "I will have to study your changes. We might have discovered a way to hide aliens with humans better. This looks way better than Pleakley's disguise."

He shuttered at the thought as he quickly gathered some of the liquid's remains on the floor and threw a t-shirt over my small body. Ushering me out the door without anything more, I was faced in front of Lilo who gawked at me like I was a stranger.

Slowly raising my human hand and giving a really wide smile I said, "Hi."

This all took place about eleven years ago. Lilo was six at the time and I assume I was about her age as well. Eleven years have passed and I have fully mastered the powers I had at such a young age. Since then I have been cooped up in this house mainly- which I don't mind being here when Lilo is around- but all the lessons I have been taking with Nani is killing me. Soon, however, that will all change. Nani said I have been improving my reading and writing and seem to pick up on learning quite easily since being enrolled in homeschooling. I will soon be able to go to school with Lilo for once.

The thought of being at a school with Lilo excited me for the past eleven years, which is why I was studying so hard. I had to pass the tests the government gave me to see if I would be able to jump into my junior year. I really hoped I passed the tests…

A familiar click rang in my ears as I pounced onto the person at the door. Still in my alien form, same as I always had been just slightly bigger, I smiled brightly at the human teenager who just walked in.

"Stitch…" She said slowly as I got off her backpack that laid atop her to cushion my impact. Helping her up, I watch as her long raven colored hair cascaded off her shoulders and seem to land perfectly in place. She wore torn jeans and black sneakers with a red mid-drift shirt with white leaves printed onto it. She smiled brightly at me as she threw her backpack onto the couch.

"You passed the test!" Lilo exclaimed as I jumped up onto the ceiling and kind of got stuck. Lilo helped pry me off as I smiled the widest I ever had.

"Want to go get some ice cream then?" Lilo offered as I looked at her bewildered

Me? Actually get out of the house?

"Yeah!" I reply excited as ever as I follow Lilo out the house

"Don't forget to transform, go change really quick and I'll wait out here." She explains as I nod and hurriedly run back inside. Transforming as I run up the stairs I throw on random clothes. I end up with black torn jeans, a blue tank top, and black and blue sneakers as I race back down just as quickly as I got up. I'm glad I got to transform like this, if it hadn't been for the accident I probably would have scared children for being a big 'dog.'

Following Lilo down the street, I look at all the surroundings. Everything looks the same as it had before but the people look different, as expected. We turn a corner as people stare at us, some wide eyed and others just filled with curiosity. I stand a little closer to Lilo as we near the ice-cream shop.

"Stay out here Stitch, I'll only take a second." The raven haired girl says so sweetly as she twirls around and heads inside

Now here I am. Alone. Outside. With people. Staring. And I'm human.

Nervousness seeps inside me, as I play with my hands awkwardly as more humans pass by watching me weirdly. When I was younger I was so bold and now as a teen… Eh… Not so much. Too nervous that playing with my hands may look weird I comb my hand through my spiky black hair with blue tips. However, not too soon after one stroke a light red haired girl with a group following her walks up. She looks slightly familiar…

The girl wore a light green mid-drift tank top with blue skinny jeans and light green flip-flops. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail but her hair stretched down to just above the top of her jeans. She wore round blue glasses on her face as she smiled strangely at me.

"Hey," The light red haired girl started as she outstretched her hand, "I'm Myrtle."

"Stitch." I replied reluctantly shaking her hand

"That name sounds so familiar…" Myrtle said slowly as one of her brunette friends from the back spoke up

"Wasn't that Lilo's dog's name?"

"Oh yeah. Lilo…" Myrtle said with slight distaste as she said her name, "I'm guessing you're new around here so I'll let you know, Lilo is kind of…"

The light red haired girl looked around as if someone would be listening in on her, "off."

I felt rage surge through me as Myrtle dissed Lilo like that. Seems appearances can change but personalities were a different story. Suddenly I felt someone's hands go through my hair that felt pleasant to the touch.

"Wow, your blue tips are so cool." I heard Myrtle say as her hands lightly touched my head making me feel slightly sleepy to her touch

I shook my head free from the thought. This was Myrtle.

Politely taking her hands into my own to stop her from touching my head, I soon let go while taking a step back.

"Please don't touch my hair without asking, it's rude. And secondly I happen to like Lilo and her personality. She's not judgmental like you and your little gang here." I started as I gestured to her group, "Lilo is a sweet girl and doesn't deserve to be talked down by people who barely know let alone actually take the time to know her."

Myrtle looked at me shocked as she scoffed, "Think what you like but I'll have you know she is no good. This isn't over cutie."

With that she walked away with her group just in time as Lilo got out of the shop with two ice cream cones, one with chocolate and the other swirled vanilla and chocolate. She had the brightest smile on her face as we took a seat just outside the shop underneath an umbrella.

* * *

This is my first time ever writing a Lilo and Stitch story so please review and tell me how it went and maybe I'll continue it~

I'm thinking of adding in a guy character but I'm not creative so anyone who wants a chance of a character of their own in this story post it in the review and I'll pick one that I think would go best with my story!

Well, have a nice day/night~


End file.
